


《关于台风来了鸟窝还能不能住这件事》

by icywhales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhales/pseuds/icywhales
Summary: 及及和岩哥闹了小别扭，老夫老妻吵架和好的故事（床头打架床尾和），后续有h
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	《关于台风来了鸟窝还能不能住这件事》

答案是否定的。

关于及川彻和他的鸟窝。  
从训练基地回到家睡了个晨昏不晓的觉，醒过来就是一副世界末日级别的惨状。  
首先是巨大的风声和雷声，过后，全楼停电。  
虽说因为没怎么关注过天气预警压根没有事先填充冰箱的意识。  
但是依稀记得里面姑且有些蔬菜肉什么的，他没有想明白现在是取出来搁在外面让它们暴露在潮湿空气里，准确的说是和屋子外面差不多的湿度的那种空气里好，还是就那么放在里面等来电好。  
他在黑暗里想。啊，想想现在会不会已经是萎靡的黄掉的蔬菜了呢。  
毕竟是好久前遇到那家伙，被他唠叨着塞过来的，然后就扔进冰箱里不去管了。  
又是一声雷声。  
烦死了。蜡烛在哪来着。  
他从床上爬下来，脚丫在地上划拉，黑糊糊得甚至找不到拖鞋。  
手机，手机。  
嘶，还有点电。  
太好了，要不然就算现在充电也没办法我会不会死在这都没人知道，他撇嘴。  
因为然后是比冰箱还严重的情况，本来也是造成他好不容易醒来的原因——他的鸟窝，卧室窗户被狂风吹掉了。  
玻璃什么的不知道是落在屋里还是屋外，啊啊，要赔房东钱吗？话说这种天气房屋保险我交没交过来着……按照当时租房的生气程度和紧急程度大概是……没有的……  
要求救吗。  
不要。  
可恶。  
蜡烛在哪来着！

电话响起来了。  
“你在哪里？”  
“干嘛？关你什么事？”  
“混蛋，没有常识也有点限度吧！别任性了！台风了啊！过一会儿说不定基站停运电话都没法打了，你在哪？！回答我！”  
“啊，对，我没常识！可是现在我跟你没关系吧？！烦死了！最讨厌你这种独断的家伙了！挂了！”  
“等等！混蛋川！”  
然而这位混蛋先生真的斩钉截铁地挂掉了电话。  
切，死掉都不要向那家伙求救。  
反正很快就会来电吧。  
先把手机充好电，然后打电话找专业人员修窗户，饭的话……恶……好饿。  
因为没有关机，手机再一次执着地响起来。  
及川被他烦得仰天长叹，与其心情搭配的，窗外一声巨大的雷鸣。  
被掐掉后又一次响起来。  
救命，因为家里根本没有蜡烛，这是手机同时也是手电和钟表。  
最后一点电量也被耗光的话我可真的就死了。  
他是又愤怒又委屈地摁下接通键的，力度大到以为自己能摁穿屏幕，把大拇指戳到那家伙脸上：“我求求你了别自以为好心地一遍遍骚扰我了行吗？最后一丁点电了！耗干净我才真完蛋了，明白了吗？！”  
出乎他意料的，电波对面那个永远硬邦邦的家伙头一次没有和他顶着头吼起来，他喘着粗气，声音听上去很奇怪：“我明白了，我在你家门口了，开开门吧，我带着充电的东西。”  
“你，你他妈，你他妈脑子有病吧？”及川彻一下子从床上跳起来，掀飞了身上裹的湿了一大半的毯子。  
脑子都是乱的。  
我们在吵架，不是，准确的说分手状态。  
然后当前，我过得超惨。  
及川大人是死都不想去找前男友认错的。  
岩泉一，难道那人是会先低头的那个？  
又专横，又大男子主义，又直男癌永远不解风情，让他认错，让我相信今天是世界末日我都不信他会来跟我认错。

“你想干嘛？”及川居然听出自己声音里有点怯，“我不明白你什么意思，你是想让我承认没有你不行是吧？还是和之前那个样子一样！讨厌死了！你快走开！”  
有人敲门了。  
“啊啊啊烦死了！谁告诉你我在家了？！我不在！你走开！”  
“及川，我……”还是那种怪怪的声音。  
然后是滋啦滋啦声，“我来的时候不小心把手机掉在水里了，能听见我声音吗？”  
“哈？！”  
“滋啦滋啦。”  
行了，彻底没动静了。  
及川手机目前电量8%。  
而那个家伙嘛，听上去是进水关机了。  
这个现代社会，这种情况下的对决：8%电量vs关机，守着一个空荡荡的透风漏雨的屋子vs手里提着物资但是没地方去，没有电屋内vs没有电的楼道。  
两个男人哪个死的更快？  
外面那个……谈不上死吧。  
我大概死的更快。  
及川捂脸。  
可是他要是不回去。就那么等在外面。  
会不会出事……  
刚才我还说了我不在家，他会不会就回去了？  
可是地铁应该都停运了吧，他怎么走啊。  
话说既然这样他怎么来的呢？  
啊啊啊话说他干嘛要来啊！！  
我现在应该思考的事情为什么是前男友的死活啊！我应该去找邻居借东西啊！蜡烛也好吃的也好……  
好饿呜呜呜……  
及川彻，现在你的问题是，能不能把外面那个大概率带了饭团的混蛋放走。  
他可以走，但是饭团必须留下。  
迫于饥饿的及川大人下了床，摸索索地去开门。

“你，带吃的了吗？”门开了，和印象里没什么两样的那张脸做着不友好的表情露出来。  
“带了。”虽然，人的秉性不是两个月的冷战就能完全改变，但也好歹给岩泉了个警惕自己的意识，没有把全部想说的埋怨一口气喷出来。  
“那，”及川听见“带了”俩字，肚子立刻不争气地咕了一声，他立刻狼狈地捂住肚子，讲了一句，“妈的，趁我睡着耳朵和肚子倒是串通一气了？”  
两个月没见。  
岩泉哪怕是用了十八分力气都忍不下去喉咙里那声笑：“你怎么还是这么可爱。”  
在面红耳赤恼羞成怒的这间屋子的男主人耳朵里，这可算是罪证了：“可恶！你怎么老这样！是是是，我没你最狼狈了！”说着就要狠狠关门。  
可是，就算到处一片漆黑，刚刚还时不时透进打闪的光线的楼道窗也沉默着，可他就是有种，岩泉一定会用身体阻止自己关门的感觉。  
害怕伤到他，尤其不能伤到手指，这根本不是过脑子的事情，门只被关到了还留两三公分的程度。  
“哎哎！等等！至少，吃的东西……”  
真的用手来掰门了。  
一点都不害怕吗？  
不怕我狠心伤害你吗？  
你是笨蛋吗？！

“已经分手了吧……小岩你是笨蛋吗？”  
“对不起。”  
“啊？什么？”  
“在说对不起。”  
烦死了。  
知道了知道了。  
“进来吧。”

他进来了也不能改变屋子毫不保暖的事实。  
而且他也完全没料想到及川再不会照顾自己，还能把窗户都拆掉的情况。  
“这个，没办法住了吧。”顿了顿又道，“嗯……偶尔我会觉得你这家伙，上天入地的本事都有啊。”  
狼吞虎咽的那家伙只哼哼了两声，没有呲哇乱叫地抗议什么。  
怎么说呢，本来一个人在黑漆漆的家里还有点怕，现在只多了一个那个男人站在窗口的背影，就感觉什么不好的东西都会被他挡在外头了。  
“跟我回去好不好？”  
“不好！”唯独这个不会让步的！  
“啧……”  
该发火了吧？  
正常的岩泉该发火了吧？  
哼哼，就算过来揍人也不会妥协的。  
地上恐怕是有碎玻璃的，岩泉走过来的身影很小心的样子。  
及川又摸索出一个饭团，好好吃，鹿肉吗？  
他品察嘴里残留的味道的时候，懒洋洋地说：“就站那，别再近了。吃了你带来的东西，我会报答的，但是我可没认输哦。”  
他是搬了把椅子反着坐在玄关，岩泉是从卧室里走过来。  
果然是那个强硬的大男子主义，不管什么警告，还是靠的比及川要求的近，近多了。  
虽然没有要触碰及川的意思，但是稍微弯下腰靠近了他：“对不起，我之前让你那么生气吗？”  
及川拆不开手里的饭团子了，可能是之前吃的油粘在手上的原因。  
“妈的你说呢？”  
并不能看清彼此的样子，但是就像之前在门口那样的默契，两个人越靠越近，循着呼吸找到了彼此的嘴唇。  
是个让人生气的家伙没错。  
及川张开嘴。  
你先认输的话，姑且原谅你吧。  
被抱住了。我的饭团还没吃完。  
哦对，还在想怎么报答，就这么报答吧。别说小气啊，及川大人的味道都给你了还有什么不满的？

“说对不起，也要知道自己是哪里错了吧？”只是一个寻求安心的吻，没有多久他们就分开了，及川嘟嘟囔囔地舔着灼热的嘴唇说道。  
“我脾气不好，老是让你感觉到压力。”  
“嗯，差不多。”  
“但是，是因为你也……”犹豫了一下，岩泉依旧认为要在当前这个好不容易这倔驴松了一丝口的场面提出他也有问题。  
“哼？”  
不能急不能急……岩泉深吸口气。  
及川讨厌一直被人指着缺点教育，他又不是谁的小孩儿。  
是啊，他老是不会照顾自己。  
更不用提照顾别人。  
排球之外，他简直生活能力低到令人发指。  
穿过的衣服丢到洗衣桶里，好像理所当然就会变成干净的。如果没有在体育馆吃饭回到家就睡觉，根本想不起做饭吃饭。  
长久以来，让收拾烂摊子的人越来越烦闷。  
这家伙的问题不解决的话，硬把人带回去是没用的，很快又会发生矛盾吧，然后一遍一遍周而复始，最后真的就分开了也说不定……  
岩泉正想着到底要怎么办，突然觉得鼻头越来越痒，一个喷嚏打出来，鼻子里面那种什么东西胀着的不适缓和了不少。  
及川一愣。  
咦，岩泉是会冷的来着。

黑暗里的行动很不方便啊。  
手机放在客厅充电，及川要去浴室找毛巾，远离了光源。  
他突然兴致勃勃地要岩泉回想小时候：“喂，我们排小火车，然后钻山洞的时候就不会害怕了。”  
“嗯，”岩泉鼻音很重地赞同，按他的要求把手搭在他腰上跟着他小步挪，“小心玻璃，根本不知道都吹到哪去了。当时你还在卧室里，我想想都后怕。”  
及川也顺着想了想，万一那块玻璃真的飞飚过来……嘶——他也后怕了。  
他们成功抵达浴室，像玩什么寻宝游戏一样，及川宣布：“重要道具获得！”

“我想起来，”两个人把毛巾塞到衬衫下面，隔开湿衣服，顿时暖和多了，“我其实是有电热毯的，你的充电设备能充那个吗？”  
“能吧。”  
及川好像完全忘了要赶人走，他把手机拔下来，给毯子充能，然后把岩泉裹起来摁到沙发上：“好！这样就没问题了！”  
“那你怎么办？”岩泉突然明白了自己该怎么做，“你只有一床会发热的毯子。”

不再专断独行地说“你应该怎么样啊！”“你怎么这个样子啊！”  
而是退后一点点“及川，现在是这个情况诶，怎么办啊？”

“我换衣服。我这里没有合适你的衣服。”说着他打着手机光去了卧室。  
一阵衣柜开关翻翻找找声，他哆哆嗦嗦回来了：“好了，这样我也没问题了！”  
他也坐到沙发上来，挨着岩泉坐，想到了什么似的说：“诶？你毯子里面的衣服还是湿的？”  
“没关系吧，一会儿就会被毯子烘干了。”  
岩泉这么说着向后倚靠在沙发上，是一副很少见的悠闲样子。  
“要么……”及川又想，“我的衣服对你来说也只是大一些嘛，你也先穿穿我的吧，湿衣服穿着很难受吧。”  
岩泉甚至困倦了似的半阖上眼：“什么叫大一些嘛，你这家伙说法有点过分诶……”  
语气只是打趣，没有在指责，及川能感觉他是有哪里和之前不一样了，这是二传手的能力，但是说不太上来是因为什么，这是生活经验的缺失。  
他一边琢磨一边又跑去找岩泉能穿的衣服。  
哎呀，当初赌气出门带的东西就不是特别多，现在把厚衣服都裹上了，合适的衣服不太多了。  
备用球衣，备用球队外套，没怎么穿过意思意思带出来的睡衣。  
“穿睡衣行吗，小岩？”  
他隔着屋子喊。  
“都行，我正好困了，干脆就这么睡也行。”  
岩泉声调不高。

就是这个搭配了。  
岩泉：毛巾，睡衣，电热毯。  
及川：毛巾，秋天的衣服，冬天的衣服。  
然后俩人挤挤挨挨好像什么矛盾都没有过一样，在姑且能挡挡狂风的客厅沙发上睡了一夜。

天亮的时候，什么东西在身边动来动去，岩泉一下子醒来了，看见及川才想起来：哦对，昨晚是先惊心动魄又心力交瘁又安下心来了一通来着。  
外面还在下雨，不过风没有那么大了，也来电了。  
他把半夜就没有电了的毯子松开，感觉依旧被闷出一身汗。  
先这么回去吧？  
他想着，及川不愿意回家，现在看来，他也不像是一点生活能力都没有的样子。  
一步一步来，慢慢把人哄回来。  
但是……衣服因为没有用毯子烘，现在还是湿的。  
我不能穿着及川的睡衣回去。  
他盯着及川，这小子不会是故意的吧？玩战术他心眼可是比谁都多。  
难道他想留下我吗？

及川悠悠醒转过来的时候终于发觉岩泉的视线：“早哦。”  
“早，今早吃什么？”  
“诶？食物都被我吃光了吗？”  
“我没带很多，本来想带你回去啊。”  
“哼！不回！”  
这家伙倔死了。真讨厌。岩泉无可奈何。  
“那今早吃什么啊，我也很饿了。”  
“诶？”及川似乎很困惑，“小岩……没有准备plan b吗？”  
“那是什么plan啊？”  
“就是，你难道以为我会你一说就跟你回去？？”  
岩泉反省了一下：“说的是，来之前并没有想那么多。”  
“哼！”及川一副得了理的样子，“你看你看，脑子里只有自己的想法！大猩猩岩出现了！”  
“是，我错了，以后不会了。”岩泉是干脆的男人，当下就做了保证。  
呜哇，是认认真真的在说呢！及川吃惊地瞪着岩泉含着碧色的眼瞳，没有在里面找到一丝不服气和敷衍。  
那我……那我……  
及川则是个吃软不吃硬，投桃报李的家伙。  
“我知道了，我想想。现在可以出门吗……恩……大概不行……外卖的话也不会送吧……没办法了，去隔壁借点什么做饭吃吧？”  
“你这里还有什么啊？”  
“呃，差不多可以认为什么都没有。啊啊我知道了我知道了，别那个表情，以后会认真准备食物的！”  
我什么表情？岩泉疑惑地摸了摸脸。  
及川就像读心一样回应他：“及川好麻烦的表情。”  
什么啊，我才没觉得你烦啊……不，或许有一点点？

用借来的食材做了早餐，看上去午餐就不太够用了，及川在此之前和邻居几乎是没太说过话的程度，也不好意思借更多东西。  
连及川也开始看向外面了。  
最后他终于下了决心：“姑且，先回原来那里去吧。”  
岩泉挑挑眉毛。  
“换的床单没有带，现在虽然据说地铁是通了，但是叫人来修窗户是没办法的吧。”  
“啊别再这么看我了！”他说着说着突然伸手捂住岩泉的眼睛，“我当然知道自己也有错啦！！我在努力改啊！”  
岩泉笑：“那走吧。”  
“可恶呜呜呜……”  
“不要这样，你可爱死了。”  
“烦死了别说了，回去就把你摁|床上来|一|发！”  
“好好，都随你。”

鸟窝的门被从外面锁上了。  
真是不错的地方呢，窗口大开，让人的心情也大大开朗，把什么问题都丢在这里顺着台风夜色扔出去了。  
把这里修好再退还给房东好了。


End file.
